oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
French Fries
French Fries is the second episode of the first season. Synopsis After making some french fries, Oggy intends on having a well-deserved snack... that is, if he can take them back from the cockroaches first. Plot Oggy is making french fries in which he reads from a cookbook. The Cockroaches came out of the kitchen socket and go down the floor. Using the potato peel as stairs, they climb up to see what Oggy is doing. He was putting the peeled potatoes in a potato slicing machine. Dee Dee wanted to eat the potatoes and rushed to it, bring Joey and Marky with him. Dee Dee was biting a potato but Oggy used the potato slicing machine and they got all thinny. Now, Oggy puts the uncooked fries into the fryer. Marky, Dee Dee and Joey climb on top of each other so that Joey can get the fries. Oggy turns a stove switch, letting out gas. Marky smells something and blames it on Dee Dee, which he denies. Oggy lits the stove, leaving the three burned and Joey almost eat the Fries. When Oggy was enjoying his homemade french fries, the cockroaches steal a table and a plate full of french fries. Oggy chases the cockroaches but end up with Joey putting hot sauce to Oggy's mouth. Oggy went to the kitchen to cool his mouth. While the roaches were eating fries, Joey opened a bottle of oil, Marky was licking on butter and Oggy came when he opened the door and revealing his shade agent, but the door smashed on him. Then it was opened again and Oggy was hurten without wearing a shade agent. Then Joey brings the bottle of oil which Oggy trips out of his house,then goes outside and lands on the electrical wires.Then the wires electrocuted him as he turns into a chicken. Marky was laughing on what happened to Oggy.Then when Oggy is hitting him with his flyswatter,It didnt work because he's very thin.It didn't squashed him,not even a scratch.So he rans away as Oggy chases him.And when they're on the ceiling,Marky warned Oggy that he's gonna fall. Oggy used his vacumm machine to avoid the french fries stole but those dirty cockroaches, instead the french fries goes right off at the hole, making the french fries goes out, Marky was carrying a plate and fill them with french fries, but Oggy turn back his head at eat them all, then the Cockroaches got away. Worst thing is that his kitchen was full of messes. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *El Salsafiore Man ( Appeared in the French cooking book in the beginning and in the TV that Oggy is watching) Trivia/Goofs *Oggy was turned into "roasted chicken" after he was shocked by electic postwire. *This is the first time Jack did not appear. *In the Philippines, the cockroaches' laughter voices were muted. This was retained until the episode "The Carnival's in Town" *This is the first apperance of El salsafiore Man Gallery Safe image 34.jpg Dee Dee fries.jpg 003-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-french-fries.jpg|French title card Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending Category:1999 Episodes